Danger Ahead
by zeegeniusGSW
Summary: When Annebeth finally got to go home for the school year, unexpected things happened to her. Sorry, I'm bad at summaries.
**DISCLAIMER:SADDLY, I DON'T OWN THE STORY, NOR THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS BASED ON A RICK RIORDAN STORY.**

Hi, I am Annabeth Chase. You may know me from Percy Jackson, but this story isn't any special event, it is just me going to California and see my dad again. I was bored so I wrote this story as entertainment.

Percy insisted on attending the trip with me, but we all knew that he was suppose to attend school again. This time, he was attending John Muir Middle School. He wanted to stay closer to me so if I get into trouble, he would be there to help me. I didn't want him to stay so far from his parents but somehow he convinced his parents to move. There was no way he was moving back even if I asked him to. I couldn't believe it! He went through all that trouble just for me knowing that he would move back to New York when school ended or when he gets kicked out again.

On my plane ride back, there wasn't much besides a hellhound trying to attack me, but thankfully, Percy was on the same aircraft as me so we fought that deadly beast until he went back to Hades. After the battle, we only had a few scratches and some bruises. I wondered what the other passengers saw because of something called the mist which helps the mortals(a.k.a. normal civilians) not see what is really happening. Just as me, Percy, and his parents unboarded the aircraft, we meet another monster, the Echidna which was disguised as a poor old women that is planning to go to Seattle. She acted like she was waiting for us at the airport for a while.

As Percy took out Riptide, and I took out my dagger, we charged at the monster, but she somehow dodged to. What she attacked with was one of the last things you would expect. She attacked with her dog which seemed unusually shaped. When I turned my head, another stamped of dogs rushed over to Percy's parents so I had to help them when Percy fought the Echidna. According to my calculations, those dogs were pit bulls from Areas which I still don't understand how she got it. I found the weakness which was a specific spot on their stomach. " Percy, attack the dogs in the middle of their Stomach," I yelled. He finished off the Echidna when I helped defeat all the dogs. I wonder how upset Ares will be when he finds out that we defeated all his dogs.

As we headed out of the airport, We spotted the my dad and for the first time, I ran towards him unexpectedly and hugged him. Don't judge me okay. I haven't seen him in so long. I really wanted to go home, put on my pajamas and sit on the couch and read all afternoon. I just remember something so important. " Percy, where are you going to stay if you are going to stay when you are in California," I said worriedly. " Don't worry about me, I will stay at my mom's old house and she managed to find a job nearby so she can pick me up. Paul also found a job in Silicon Valley as a computer engineer. For once we won't have to worry about money because his job pays pretty good. We may actually stay here and I'll just go with you to New York next year. I hope you don't mind," Percy said happily. I was so happy for him. " If you need anything, here's my address so come over whenever you can. I'll help you on your homework if you'd like?" Annabeth said as she handed him a piece of paper. " Thats so sweet of you to help Percy not drop out of school again," Sally Said sweetly. " On yah, do you guys want to come over for dinner as a thank you for helping us with restocking the house and patching it up. I know it must of been hard to find a guy to do that job since the house didn't look very nice from the beginning. Now it looks gorgeous now. Also, here is our address so you guys can also come over whenever you want,. You guys are alway welcome over, " Sally told Annabeth as she gave her and her dad a slip of paper. " I hope you could make it," Percy yelled back as their family went to their brand new car. They got it because of the incident that happened when Backjack Swooped down onto the car and guess what, it was destroyed. We, on the other hand went to get a cup of Starbucks and headed to my dad's worn down car. When I got into the car, I explained everything and I mean everything to my dad from meeting Percy to saving the world all the way home.

We lived in San Francisco and I was planning to attend Gianina Middle School, one of the best in San Francisco. I was hoping to go to Harvard and get a PhD. My dream job was to be a Computer Scientist. Anyway, back to the story. Once I got home, I went straight to my room and I saw my stuff was at the same exact place I left it last year. I also recognized that there was something new in the bedroom and it was the fact that there was a present just laying there on my bed. I was too scared to open it because I was expecting a monster just popping out. Thankfully, I noticed the tag stated it was from my dad so I opened it with no doubt.

I found something totally unexpected, and it was something I wanted for a while which was a brand new computer with a stack of books. I was so glad that I ran down stairs and hugged my dad so hard that I could tell he wasn't breathing. I could tell he noticed I opened my present. " Thanks sooooooo much! You know me so well," Annabeth squealed excitedly. "I Knew you would love it. and oh yeah, your welcome. now go up to your room and do something. I need to finish my work or else you won't be able to go to Percy's house," my dad explained. I replied with , "Ok."

I rushed upstairs and started to set everything up when Athena came in without a knock. "Hello Athena, I mean mother. Why are you here? Oh yeah, dad got me a new computer and I am going to go to Percy's house later so hopefully, it isn't a lecture," Annabeth spoke calmly. " I came to warn you that there will be more attacks because there isn't a barrier protecting you like in Camp Half Blood so watch out," Athena warned. I had a feeling something wasn't right. " Thanks, I'll watch out. Thanks for the warning though," Annabeth a stated politely. In a snap of a finger, Athena was gone. I was wondering when would be my next visit up to Olympus when dad bursted into my room telling me,"Are you going or not, I'm done with all my work. It isn't really far away either."

On our car ride there, I was asked what I was doing so I explained what "mom" told me. He reacted by saying, "Oh. So now watch out,Ok?" "Ok, but I won't be staying here for long since we aren't close to Camp Half Blood, whenever there is a major attack, I'll need to go back to New York so enjoy the time you have with me. I don't think I'll stay long," I said sadly. Well, I guess after I few months of school, you'll be gone again," Mr. Chase said quietly.

 _Fastforward_

 _After 3 Months_

Well, that day came and a Cyclops attacked our school when I was in the middle of my favorite class, Chemistry. I hope it was worth Percy to ditch school to come and help me defeat it. Sadly, I didn't get the spotlight. That is one of my pet peeves, not getting the spotlight. I didn't get how he managed to find me but after a while, he told me that he attached a microscopic camera onto my shirts so whenever I am in trouble, he would come and rescue me. I told him he didn't have to , but he insisted. Inside, I was glad he did it or else I would of been dinner. Why does he have to be so protective of me. Oh well, at least I wasn't eaten alive.

...

Now, me and Percy are heading back to Camp and the staff will pick us up from the airport. Percy was telling me about the monsters he encountered during his school year. Surprisingly, I remembered that I didn't have to bring out my dagger for some random reason. The only time the monster attacked, Percy came to save the day. Well, sadly, I wasn't even involved. Even if I just stood there, the monster would choose Percy over me. Maybe the monsters thought that Percy might make a better meal that me.

He also told me about his school year,

Percy's parents and my dad aren't coming so we will just visit both of our family once in awhile. Chiron insisted on video chatting once a week so we don't attract too much attention. Well, this would be the end of our adventure in California. I wanted to go to Disneyland, but I guess that didn't happen. I had a nice time and I am looking forward to going to California again. Hope that would be next year.


End file.
